Ua Nalohia (episode)
Ua Nalohia (In Deep) is the 7th episode of Season 4 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis While working the murder case of an undercover ATF agent, McGarrett and the Five-0 team must solve the case with help from Captain Lou Grover. As this happens, Mary returns to the island with a newly adopted baby daughter, with Steve and the team being forced to babysit Mary's baby daughter after Mary is hospitalized while suffering from salmonella. Plot Five-0 investigate the murder of Bryan Carpenter, but later learn he is Matt Hutchins, who Chin recognizes as a former police academy cadet. He was working deep undercover for the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF) to infiltrate a gang of gun runners lead by Jason Dekker. After finding $100,000 cash belonging to Hutchins, Danno suspects he turned bad. However, it is later revealed that Dekker loaned him the money, and Hutchins was using it to find a mole in the ATF, who is feeding information on rival gangs. The leak is revealed to be Linda Davies, Hutchins's handler's assistant, whose boyfriend killed him when he was too close to identifying the mole. Meanwhile, during the course of the investigation, Mary returns with her adoptive baby daughter, who the team have to look after while Mary has food poisoning. Catherine captures Kuroda and later learns of Sato's location, after which she officially joins Five-0. Notes *Joan McGarrett, Mary's adopted baby daughter, is introduced for the first time. *Charlie Fong officially returns to the team, having recovered after being stabbed weeks ago. *Catherine officially joins the H50 team. Deaths Quotes (incessant doorbell ringing and knocking on the door) Steve McGarrett: I said I'm coming! All right, all right. (Steve opens the door looks around and then looks down) (A baby is in a car seat on the ground holding a pink sign that says "It's a girl! Congratulations!" ) (Steve mouth drops open and he gets an OH SH*T look and looks around) (Steve crouches down closer and just looks at the baby bewildered) (The baby looks back sucking on her pacifier) (Mary pops up and takes a few pictures of his face) Steve McGarrett: Mary, what... (laughs) Mary McGarrett: (laughing) You should see your face. Steve McGarrett: What are you doing here? Who's baby is this? Mary McGarrett: Mine. Danny Williams: Buddy, listen to me, the way I see it, Mary didn't adopt a kid; you did. All right, 'cause it's only a matter of time before that poor, unfortunate child is looking for some suckling at 3:00 a.m., is gonna be looking to you. Steve McGarrett: No, there's gonna be no suckling, okay? Danny Williams: No? Steve McGarrett: 'Cause that baby is going back. Danny Williams: Oh, you're gonna send it back, what, to the orphanage? With a bunch of other kids that nobody wants? Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: Yeah, no, it's a good idea. I mean, it's probably a better idea than leaving it with your sister. Steve McGarrett: Wait a minute, I thought you didn't approve? Danny Williams: I don't approve. Steve McGarrett: Okay, whose side are you on then? Danny Williams: I'm on the side where the kid has a chance of being loved. If you think Mary is capable of doing that, then I'm all for it, okay? (Steve walks into the HQ with Mary's baby attached to his chest and a diaper bag on his shoulder) (Danny laughs hysterically) Steve McGarrett: (smiling) Is this funny to you? Danny Williams: (laughing) Yeah! Steve McGarrett: So when you're through amusing yourself, I need you to wipe down her changing pad please. Danny Williams: No, no, no, I'm retired, you see. And it's going to be way too entertaining to see Uncle Steve on diaper duty so go ahead. (Chin walks in) Chin Ho Kelly: (to Steve) Hey, Why is there a baby attached to your chest? Danny Williams: (to Chin) Oh, uh, Mary. Chin Ho Kelly: Ah. Say no more. Mazel Tov. Steve McGarrett: Thanks (Danny babysitting Joanie for Steve in his office) Danny Williams: Alright, so once upon a time there was a very handsome prince. And this, uh, handsome prince had a very beautiful black stallion. And this black stallion was, uh, was admired by everybody in the kingdom. He was the fastest and fairest stallion in the land, about 528 horsepower, very nice stallion. Anyway, uh, one day, uh, this incredibly handsome prince (Joanie yells excitedly) Yeah, he was, he was out of sight, let me tell you. He was partnered up with a mean ogre. A disgusting, hairy ogre. It was not a match made in heaven. They would slay dragons together from time to time. And they'd argue all the time and, of course, the brilliant charming prince would.. would win those arguments because the ogre was a dope. Despite their, uh, victories, there was a dark cloud that loomed. Because the dopey ogre, he coveted the handsome prince's stallion, okay? And he was a very greedy, selfish ogre with.. with major control issues. And he would never let the handsome prince ride his own stallion. (Danny's cellphone rings) Danny Williams: Hold on, we're gonna pick this up in a second. Chin Ho Kelly: You know, SWAT's on its way. Maybe I don't need to ask this, but should we wait? (A noise occurs.) (Steve draws his weapon and starts approaching the house in question) Chin Ho Kelly: That's what I thought. Trivia * Grace Park is credited, but do not appear. * When Steve, Danny, and Chin take care of the baby. Their actions are reminiscent of the film, Three Men and a Baby (1987). Goof * Episode starts and Steve supposedly just came out of the shower and is drying off. At the 10 sec mark, behind the view of Catherine, you can see Steve is wearing black shorts/boxers/speedos even though he is still toweling off. By the 26 sec mark he is wrapping the towel around his waist hiding the shorts. |- |Hideaki Kuroda |Brian Tee |A Yazuka boss. |- |Cheri Tranton |Daryl Hannah |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Jason Decker |Xzibit |The leader of a group of local gunrunners. |- |Agent Blake Kennedy |French |An agent with the ATF. |- |Allison Hutchins |Floriana Lima |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Linda Davies |Christie Burson |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Matt Hutchins |Westley LeClay |The murder victim. |- |Ray Ballard |Finn Armstrong |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Nani |Cathy Foy |A woman who appears in the episode. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 4 (2010)